ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Special
Previous episode: Little Ricky's School Pageant Next episode: Lucy and the Loving Cup http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TrimmedTree.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FourSantas.jpg Plot The Ricardos and the Mertzes are spending Christmas Eve together. Trivia *This is the first-ever clip show/"flashback" show on television. *Little Ricky gets a new bike, a new set of drums, and a train set for Christmas. *The "flashback" clips are taken from episode №50, 52, and 56. *The idea for the Santa scene at the end of the episode was, of course, taken from the "Jingle Bells" tag scene that originally aired at the end of "Drafted." The only difference is that, now, Little Ricky, a child, is around, so it actually makes sense for the real Santa to be there. *The reason that this episode wasn't put with the 179 actual episodes is because CBS didn't think that anybody would want to watch a Christmas-themed episode at any time of the year besides the holiday season. *This episode's flashback-filled plot was a way to show the viewers clips from the very popular pregnancy episodes again, which hadn't been seen on TV since they originally aired. *This episode has another example of a missed opportunity for a very clever one-liner. After Fred cuts all of the branches off the first tree, Lucy asks how they can trim a tree that bare. A perfect response for Fred would have been, "I just trimmed it with this saw!" But alas, this joke is missing from the dialogue/script. *Lucy points to a branch she wants Fred to trim but he cuts a different one. *Ricky says that he considers the barbershop quartet fiasco in episode #52 to be one of the most embarrassing nights of his career. Quotes *Lucy: I want stocking in the middle, so the mantle doesn't look lopsided. Ricky: Santa Claus doesn't care if the mantle looks lopsided! *Ricky: That's right! The Sandman gives Santa the signal, that's right. When all the little children are in bed, the Sandman runs up to the roof, and he says, "Santa Claus, all clear!" So, you've gotta go to bed. *Lucy: (referring to how Santa comes down chimney) Yeah, how's he do that, Daddy? Ricky: Well, I took care of the "why" and the "who." You take care of the "how"! *Lucy: (to Little Ricky) Santa Claus doesn't need any steps go down the chimney, honey. When he comes, he brings the North Pole with him, and he slides down like a fireman! *Ethel: The stockings are hung by the chimney with care, and we have our very own Scrooge Fred. Ricky: Look, honey. Lucy: Oh, that is a beautiful tree! Ricky: Isn't it? Ethel: It's a present from me and Ebenezer. *(Lucy complains about needing to cut off a tree branch; Fred pulls out saw from his coat) Fred: I've been putting up trees with that kid for the last 15 years! *Ethel: I'm crying, too remembering Lucy's pregnancy news. Fred: Me, too, but for a difference reason! (Fred points towards the now barren tree that has had all of its branches sawed off) *Fred: Well, you gotta admit that tree is even on both sides! Lucy: Now, how do you think we're gonna trim that tree? Fred: Well, why can't we trim it with those branches I just cut off? *Ethel: And one word out of you having to pay for a second tree, and I'll tell Santa Claus that you were a bad little boy. And you won't get any presents! Fred: You can't squeal on me- I'm one of his helpers! *Lucy: I don't know what's happened to my voice lately. I don't seem to sing well anymore. Ricky: "Lately"? Ethel: "Anymore"? Lucy: Now, that's not very nice. I grant you, my voice isn't quite what it used to be. Ricky: It's exactly what it used to be. That's what's wrong with it! Lucy: Why do you say that? I used to sing quite well, as I recall. Ricky: Well, dear girl, then something is wrong with your memory! *Ethel: Little did we know the Tuneless Wonder was there the barbershop quartet instead George Watson! *Fred: Because it's gettin' so late, the guy let me have tree for half a buck! Ethel: It has just been proven to Fred, once and for all, there IS a Santa Claus! Fred: You bet! And he also gave me some mistletoe. Now, don't go gettin' any wild ideas, Ethel! Ethel: I'll try to restrain myself. *Ricky: Alright, I'll give you one clue your present. Lucy: Good! What is it? Ricky: It's a gift. *Lucy: Do you love me? Ricky: Mmm-hmm. Lucy: How much? Ricky: A lot, but not enough to tell you what your Christmas present is! *Ethel: Well, you know what this mistletoe means, don't you? Fred: Yeah, it means you're an incurable optimist! *Ricky: (after lights on tree short out) Okay, let's start testin' the bulbs. Fred: You know, I'm kinda glad it happened. It makes it more like Christmas! *Ethel: Well, what about me? I thought I'd lose my mind sitting at home, waiting for the news Little Ricky's birth. Lucy: Of course, I was lucky. All I had to do was have the baby! *Fred: (sees Lucy, Ricky, and Ethel dressed as Santa) Boy, you gotta get up early if you wanna be Santa Claus around here!﻿